


Opportunities

by Kaitie



Series: Screen Test [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sequel, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: Tony finds himself thinking about Steve, but isn't sure what to do with his newly discovered feelings.





	

“Great, we’ll give you a call when we find something that would be a good fit for you.”

Tony leaned back in his chair, watching yet another guy walk out of his office. There seemed to be no end to the number of people who wanted to get into the industry. Not that he should judge. He had wanted to, and here he was. Without them, his company wouldn’t have even started, let alone be the success that it is now. It was all just beginning to wear on him.

After all this time, the guys were just starting to run together though. They looked different, sure. The clean-cut blonds, edgy tattooed ones, muscle-headed jocks, something for everyone… And they got the job done. He could turn any one of them into the next big thing if he wanted to, but the whole process had lost the excitement that it used to have.

Tony stared around his office, looking at the posters of his most successful films hanging on the walls. He needed to find that passion again, before the quality of the work suffered. Maybe he just needed a new break-out star.

His mind drifted to Steve, the tall, built blond that had come in the week before. He’d actually been on Tony’s mind ever since. He often caught himself thinking about Steve during quiet moments throughout the day, replaying his visit and thinking about having him come back in.

That in itself was unusual, Tony could admit, but what really disturbed him was that he didn’t think it was just about Steve being a good lay. Sure, he definitely was. Just thinking about that day could get him semi-hard, but when he thought about giving Steve a role in a movie, he felt something that seemed dangerously close to jealousy. He didn’t like the idea of some other guy’s hands on Steve, feeling Steve’s mouth on them…

Tony banged a fist down on his desk angrily, dragging his thoughts away from Steve. He seriously had to get himself under control. He wasn’t the sappy romantic type. He spent his days banging hot young guys trying to start their career and then he sent them on their way. That was the way he liked it. No room for attachment.

Any yet, it was mere hours later when he caught himself browsing actor profiles on his computer, just happening to come across Steve’s. Tony stared at his headshot, taking in the genuine smile and friendly look in his eyes. Reading through some of the notes on his file, Tony shook his head in disgust. He really seemed like an all-around decent guy. Definitely not his usual type.

Cursing under his breath, Tony picked up the phone, hitting his secretary’s extension. “Andrea? Call Steve Rogers in for a meeting. Yes, tomorrow. You can cancel my afternoon meeting.”

 He slammed the receiver down into its cradle, already regretting his impulsiveness.

 

***

 

Steve walked up to the office door, pausing nervously before knocking. He had been waiting anxiously for the first call after his audition the week before. He didn’t know what to expect, but needed the job and was willing to do whatever they wanted from him.

“Come in.”

Tony resisted the urge to smile as Steve walked into the room. He plastered a disinterested expression on his face, sitting with his arms crossed across his chest. Steve stood in front of his desk, shifting uncertainly from one leg to the other.

“Thanks for calling me in, Mr. Stark. It was great to hear back” he rambled, filling the silence.

Tony waved his hand dismissively. “You can call me Tony.”

“Tony. Right. Well thank you. So does this mean there’s a part for me?”

“Not just yet” Tony said, his mind scrambling for a reason. Somehow in the time he’d had, he hadn’t thought to come up with an explanation for calling Steve in. “But there is something that you may be right for. I thought that maybe we could set up a meeting and discuss it more in depth.”

“Not now?” Steve asked, brow furrowed in confusion, not sure why he had to come in just to set up another meeting.

“Uh, yeah, sorry about that. There must have been a miscommunication with my secretary. I’ll talk to her about it” Tony stammered. “Anyway. Would you be interested?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Great. Are you free tomorrow night? We could talk about the opportunity over dinner?” Tony asked, hoping he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. He was disgusted with himself, but he could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he waited for Steve’s answer.

“S—sure” Steve agreed, unsure if this was how business was usually done. Either way, he’d go along with whatever Tony wanted.

“Perfect. I’ll have Andrea call you with the details. I’ll see you then.”

Steve stood for a second before realizing he was being dismissed. He walked out, closing the door behind him, replaying the odd encounter in his mind. He tried to figure out if he he’d made a good impression or not, but figured he’d find out tomorrow when he heard what Tony had to say.

 

***

 

It was 7:55pm and Tony shifted in his seat. He was early, which he was concerned would make him look desperate, but he also wanted to be there and settled before Steve showed up. He sipped from his glass of water, trying to wet his suddenly dry mouth.

At 8:00 on the dot, Steve rounded the corner, following the waiter to their table. Tony took in every detail, noticing the pressed khaki pants and pale blue button down shirt. He had even worn a tie, a slightly deeper shade of blue that brought out his eyes. Tony could tell that they were probably Steve’s best clothes and that Steve was making a real effort to impress him.

Standing to greet him, Tony was caught off guard by Steve’s outstretched hand.

“Thanks for calling me, Mr. St– I mean, Tony” Steve said gratefully, shaking his hand.

“Of course. Please, have a seat” Tony said, gesturing to the empty seat across from him. Both men sat and Steve took a sip from the filled water glass in front of him.

“So, what did you need to know? Like I said before, anything you need, I’m more than happy to do” Steve said, rambling a bit because of his nerves. “I mean, I just moved out here recently, and it’s so expensive—but that’s not your problem. Sorry. I’ll shut up now.”

“No, you’re fine” Tony protested, finding himself captivated by Steve’s genuineness.

Steve picked up the menu and he gaped at the prices. He knew there was no way he’d be able to afford anything beyond a soft drink and a bowl of soup. Tony could see the panic in his eyes. Smiling gently, he laid a hand on Steve’s arm.

“Don’t worry about it; dinner is on me.”

“No, you don’t have to –”

“Please, don’t fight me on this. I always get my way, you know” Tony said with a wink. Steve smiled, relaxing ever so slightly, and nodded in agreement.

After the waiter came and took their order, the two men made generic small talk about the restaurant and weather before Steve opened up a little bit about his life. Tony listened to stories about Steve’s growing up in New York before deciding to come out to LA, anecdotes about his crazy roommates and the struggles of making it out on the west coast.

Time flew by and before he knew it, they had finished their meals and the check had come. Though Steve had agreed to let Tony pick up the check, he still looked embarrassed to not be contributing. He reached for his wallet, about to ask Tony to please let him pay something, but Tony waved him off before he could.

As they prepared to leave, Tony knew he didn’t want the night to end yet.

“You want to go get a drink somewhere?” he asked, hoping Steve would say yes.

“Uh, sure” Steve shrugged. He obviously wasn’t about to turn Tony down and ruin his chances of getting a job.

The two left the restaurant, wandering a few blocks until they came to a quiet little dive. It was one of Tony’s favorite hidden gems of the city. You’d rarely find more than a few people, none of the usual LA types out for fame and fortune, and prices were as cheap as you’d find in the area, which he knew would make Steve feel more comfortable.

They both started with beer, knocking a few back each while Tony told his story of starting up his own company and how he’d gotten interested in the porn industry. Steve listened, impressed by his drive and how passionate he was about the empire he’d built.

After a few drinks, both had a good buzz going, and Tony ordered a round of shots. Steve hesitated, not wanting to end up in an awkward situation. After some reassurance from Tony, he tossed it back, where it was then followed by a few more.

They stumbled over to a booth in the corner, chatting and laughing together, all awkwardness driven away by the alcohol. Steve blinked slowly, trying to get his eyes to focus.

“So, what’s the deal here? Is there a job for me or should I give up? Am I not good enough? It’d be better to just hear the truth now…”

“What? No, you’re fantastic” Tony slurred, leaning over to place his hand on top of Steve’s. The bar was starting to spin, so he leaned his head back against the booth and closed his eyes.

“So why did you ask me out to dinner?” Steve asked, his lack of inhibition allowing him to ask the question that had been on his mind. “When you didn’t say anything about a gig, I figured it had to be bad news, but you being so nice about it...”

“Honestly?” Tony said, eyes still closed.

“Yeah.”

“I wanted to ask you out, but I didn’t know how. It’s not my thing…” Tony trailed off. In the back of his mind, he knew that what just came out of his mouth probably shouldn’t have, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Steve just stared, his mouth open in surprise. “You wanted to go out with…me?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“W-Why?” Steve stuttered, still not able to understand. Tony was rich, successful, good-looking, and he could have any guy he wanted. He probably already had.

Again, Tony could tell that he was about to say something he’d regret, but it was going to come spilling out anyway. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you. You were so hot. But nice too.” He opened his eyes, gazing directly into Steve’s, though it was taking him significant effort. “Come home with me.”

Steve was at a loss. He wanted to say yes. He’d be crazy to not want to. But he also knew that it was a terrible idea. His inebriated brain fought to grab hold to any rational thoughts swirling around in his brain. “I- I don’t know” he mumbled, breaking eye contact.

Tony blinked in disbelief. He didn’t get turned down. Ever. Sure, he knew that at least a portion of those were because of who he was and what people wanted from him. But still.

“Please?” he asked.

Steve looked back to him, seeing something in Tony’s face. His usual comfortable arrogance was gone and there was something almost…pleading.

“Why?” Steve challenged, the drinks making him ballsy. He liked Tony, but didn’t want to be just another down-and-out guy being taken advantage of.

“I told you already.”

“Hot and nice. I heard, thanks. Not sure that’s a good enough reason. I don’t really sleep around” Steve admitted, knowing it made him sound like a prude.

Tony burst out in laughter, making Steve flush bright red in embarrassment. Once Tony noticed though, he stopped laughing and had the decency to look abashed.

“I’m sorry. It’s just…with the line of work you’re in—”

“I’m not in it yet!” Steve said defensively. “I just heard that it would be a good way to make some fast money.”

“Ok, I’m sorry” Tony said. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Ok”

“I do. Sleep around, that is” Tony said, not ashamed to admit it. “But the reason I asked you out is because I couldn’t get you off my mind. I’ve slept with…I don’t even know how many people. But I don’t do feelings. I don’t get involved. But I felt…something with you.”

 Steve stared for a moment, taking it all in.

“Ok.”

“Ok?” Tony repeated, surprised.

“Ok.”

“Great. Shall we?” he asked, standing up and walking over to the bar to settle their tab, swaying a bit on the way.

They walked outside to where Tony had a car waiting for them. Hopping in the back seat, they each sat against a window, the space in between filled with an awkward silence. They had both been feeling good back at the bar, but the conversation and drive to Tony’s place had begun to sober them up and as they got out of the car and rode the elevator silently up to his floor, the awkwardness only grew.

Steve’s mind was clearing as the time passed, allowing doubts about the whole situation to creep in. Tony opened the door to his apartment and Steve took it in appreciatively, not surprised at the luxury of it all.

As he turned to compliment Tony on his home, he was caught off guard as Tony pushed him against the wall, reaching down to fumble with his belt.

“Wait” Steve protested, attempting to push him off.

Tony looked at him quizzically. “What happened to ‘ok’?”

“I still mean ‘ok,’ I think, but just hang on.”

Tony took a step back, waiting for an explanation. This wasn’t how things usually went.

Steve took a deep breath. “I know you said you don’t do feelings and all that, but this isn’t how I do things” he started, his gaze dropping to the floor. “I don’t want this to be like in your office. I don’t mean to sound…I don’t know, like some romantic sap or something, but I don’t want this to just be some dirty hookup.”

“Uh, alright” Tony said, at a loss for how to proceed. “So what does that mean?”

“Do you always rush everything?” Steve asked, not accusingly but honestly interested.

“Yeah, I guess so.” After all, they both knew what they were there for, why not just get to it?

“C’mon” Steve said, holding his hand out to Tony. “Show me your bedroom.”

Warily, Tony took Steve’s hand, leading him through the living room and down the hallway until they reached his room. Tony stood quietly, allowing Steve to take the lead in the now unfamiliar situation.

Steve walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and patted the spot next to him. Tony obediently sat down, looking to him for the next move. Gently, Steve reached up, cupping Tony’s face in his hand, pulling him close until their lips met. Steve kissed him slowly, softly teasing Tony’s tongue with his own, resisting every time Tony tried to deepen the kiss. He smiled as Tony groaned in frustration, wanting more, but Steve wouldn’t allow it.

“Patience” he breathed, capturing Tony’s mouth again. This time, he allowed Tony more, dragging Tony’s tongue into his mouth and sucking on it sensuously. Tony’s arms wrapped around Steve, his hands moving down Steve’s back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just kissing. Tony felt like a high school kid again, making out in the back of his parents’ car. He had to admit, it was surprisingly hot.

Finally, Steve broke away, a small smile playing at his lips when he saw Tony’s own lips red and swollen. Tony glanced away, embarrassed under Steve’s intense gaze.

Standing, Steve pulled Tony to his feet and began unbuttoning his shirt. With each button undone, Steve kissed the smooth chest revealed underneath, making his way down Tony’s torso. With the shirt taken care of, Steve moved to the pants. He kneeled, undoing Tony’s belt, pulling his pants down, but not touching the black briefs underneath. He pushed Tony back towards the bed, motioning for him to sit while he pulled off Tony’s shoes and socks, tossing them aside, quickly followed by his pants.

Steve could see the bulge in Tony’s briefs, but just smiled innocently as he moved away, watching Tony’s eyes following him as he stood. Tony leaned back on his elbows, watching as Steve started unbuttoning his own shirt, letting it drop to the ground as he kicked off his shoes. Soon he was left in just a pair of navy boxers, his own arousal obvious against the thin fabric.

Steve walked around to the head of the bed, lying down while Tony scooted up next to him. He captured Tony’s mouth in another kiss, pushing him over so that Steve was lying on top of him. Steve moaned into his mouth at the feeling of their groins pressed together. He bucked his hips unconsciously, pressing his erection into Tony’s, making Tony gasp.

Tony’s hands grasped Steve’s ass, pressing Steve harder against him, their cocks sliding together separated only by the two layers of cloth. Nipping at Steve’s lower lip, Tony looked into his eyes beseechingly.

“Please?” he panted, tugging at Steve’s boxers.

Steve flashed a quick smile at Tony’s tone, rolling off him for a moment to divest himself of the underwear while Tony did the same. As soon as they were both fully naked, he moved, rubbing himself against Tony wantonly.

Steve was caught by surprise when a moment later he found himself staring up at the ceiling, Tony having flipped him over and reversed their positions. Licking and kissing at Steve’s neck, Tony made his way downward, sucking on each of his nipples until they tightened in response, then down Steve’s stomach, loving the way the muscles contracted as his lips brushed over them. Lower he went until he reached Steve’s cock, proud and erect, a drop of precum glistening at the tip. Reaching his tongue out, he lightly lapped at it, savoring the bitter taste.

Steve’s eyes were locked on Tony’s movements, watching as Tony wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, making him gasp as his hands splayed out against the sheets. Steve hips bucked off the mattress and Tony sucked harder, flicking his tongue against the underside of the head.

“Oh my god, Tony.”

Slowly, Tony started to bob up and down, taking is time, his lips wrapped tightly around Steve’s length. Steve grabbed Tony’s head, fingers buried in his hair, urging him to move faster.

“Yeah, that’s so good” he moaned. Tony hummed in approval, sending vibrations through Steve’s cock, making him moan even more.

Tony increased his pace, taking more of Steve into his mouth, his tongue swirling underneath. Steve’s head was thrown back, his eyes shut tightly as he could feel his orgasm building.

“Stop, Tony, stop” he said feebly, trying to push Tony off of him. “Not yet, wait –”

But Tony just chuckled, giving a few more quick bobs before taking Steve all the way down, gagging slightly as he hit the back of Tony’s throat.

“Christ!” Steve exclaimed, his body bowing off the bed. “Tony…Tony…” he groaned as he came, filling Tony’s mouth. Tony swallowed, his throat contracting around Steve’s cock, making him shudder.

Pulling off of him with a wet, slurping sound, Tony gave Steve a grin. Steve shot him a half-hearted glare.

“Oh, you’re young, you’ve got another one in you” Tony laughed, wiping his mouth.

Sliding back up the bed, he kissed Steve deeply, letting him taste himself on Tony’s tongue. Steve could feel Tony’s hard cock pressed hotly against his stomach and reached down to give it a few slow strokes, making Tony moan into his mouth.

Reaching for the bedside table, Tony pulled out a small bottle and poured some of the liquid over his fingers. Nudging Steve’s legs apart, Tony ran his fingers down, circling his hole, slowly lubing him up. Pressing gently at his entrance, Tony slid one finger in slowly, letting Steve adjust as he started to move it around. Steve bit his lip as a second finger slipped in, scissoring inside of him, sending bolts of pleasure through his body. His heels pressed against the mattress as he opened his legs wider, wanting more.

“That’s it” Tony coaxed as Steve’s cock twitched, slowly beginning to fill again.

One more finger went in, making sure Steve was fully prepared. As Tony’s hand withdrew, Steve whimpered at the loss, but it was soon replaced by the blunt tip of Tony’s cock as he kneeled between Steve’s legs,  

“Ready?” Tony asked as he leaned down, sucking on Steve’s neck. Steve nodded, lifting his hips in encouragement.

Tony pushed steadily, the head of his cock slipping past the tight ring of muscle. Once fully sheathed, he paused, making sure Steve was ok. After a moment, Steve began shifting under him, ready for more. He started slowly, sliding in and back leisurely, taking his time. He chuckled as Steve grew impatient, trying to hurry him up. Withdrawing almost all the way, Tony thrust back in abruptly, making Steve inhale sharply.

“You’re so tight” Tony panted, gradually building up speed until his balls were slapping against Steve’s ass.

Steve’s cock was fully hard again, curving up against his abdomen.

“Told you” he teased. Steve rolled his eyes, but cried out when Tony gave a sharp thrust aimed right at his prostate.

“Stroke yourself” he ordered, watching raptly as Steve wrapped a hand tightly around his cock, pumping it in time with Tony’s movements.

Tony could feel his balls tightening as he got closer. He plunged into Steve deeper, hitting Steve’s prostate with almost every thrust, wanting them to climax together. Steve gripped his cock tighter, his strokes quickening.

“Yes—oh yeah, Tony” he gasped. “Please –“

“That’s it. Fuck, you’re so good” Tony panted. Steve’s body glistened with sweat beneath him, muscles tensing as he got closer. “Are you ready? Come on Steve, come for me.”

It only took a few more thrusts before Steve came with a cry, shooting across his stomach. His muscles squeeze around Tony, rippling along his length as Steve’s orgasm tore through him. That was all Tony could take, plunging deeply into Steve once more as his own climax overtook him.

Steve moaned at the warmth spreading inside of him, running his hands over Tony’s back as Tony collapsed on top of him. They lay together as they caught their breath, heartbeats slowing back down to normal.

“Uh, we might want to clean up before we end up stuck this way” Steve said, nudging at Tony’s stomach. Tony sat up slowly, his softening cock slipping from Steve’s ass. He looked down at the semen now spread across both of their stomachs and chuckled.

“Yeah, probably a good idea. Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

He padded off to the bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth. He proceeded to clean Steve off gently before taking care of himself. Tossing the cloth into a hamper, he climbed back into bed, pulling a sheet over the two of them.

“So, do your hookups usually get to spend the night?” Steve asked with a yawn, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“No” Tony answered. He saw Steve look over at him, before adding, “But I think maybe in this case, I’ll make an exception.”

Steve smiled, curling up next to him, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony tensed for the briefest of moments, before relaxing with a smile, wrapping his arm around Steve’s shoulder and pulling him in closer.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's that other part I mentioned. It should probably be another chapter, not a separate work, but I wrote them separately, so whatever... Should I write any more? 
> 
> I'm kind of loving them, but I've never wrote more than one part of something, so this is new territory for me, lol. I have some ideas of where they go from here, but I don't know that I have the talent to make it happen >. 


End file.
